


If The Stars Won't Align For Us, Let's Make Them

by FiliaSnowe



Category: Aero the Acrobat, Aero the Acrobat 2, Zero the Kamikaze Squirrel
Genre: Cake, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, First time writing a zero/aero fic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, cake feeding not kink, since there's almost no fanfiction of these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliaSnowe/pseuds/FiliaSnowe
Summary: Human AU/Fem!Aero x Zero. Aero is exploring the Museum of Horrors when she unexpectedly gets kidnapped by Zero. Although both he and Ektor know Aero's reason for being here Zero has other plans for her instead.
Relationships: Aero the Acrobat/Zero the Kamikaze Squirrel, Aero/Zero, Female Aero the Acrobat/Zero the Kamikaze Squirrel





	If The Stars Won't Align For Us, Let's Make Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a weird shipfic with a bit of cringe on the side which I apologize heavily for that. I've seen gameplay of Zero the Kamikaze Squirrel and the first Aero the Acrobat game but never played either, only played the second Aero game. It's a crime this game and its series hardly has any fanfiction or fanart even though I love AtA and ZtKS. I know that Zero has a girlfriend in his own game but this is Aero 1 so instead in this fic Zero has some sort of affection for Aero that kinda borders a bit on the yandere spectrum.

As Aero walked through Edgar Ektor's Museum of Horrors she began to notice that some of the rooms and hallways that were full of traps looked more like a laboratory than a museum. Using her acrobatic skills, she carefully dodged a few of the traps in a much more safer hallway before going on her way. Some torches were scattered here and there in the near darkness, dimly lighting up the corridor and giving it an eerie but ambient glow.

_"Aero..."_

At first Aero thought it was the wind whispering her name or her ears playing tricks on her due to the museum then shrugged, but when she heard the disembodied voice again it was slightly louder and sent chills down her spine. It was then that she realized that she was not alone here.

"Aero..."

The voice sounded closer this time as if something or someone was following her throughout the building and watched her every move. Hairs on the back of her neck standing up, Aero swallowed nervously before looking around to make sure she wasn't being tailed. Nothing or no one showed themselves, thus giving Aero a sense of security, albeit false security. Not even five feet further from where she walked she was suddenly grabbed from behind and a cloth covered her mouth.

"Gotcha!" The voice said as Aero tried to fight off her assailant but to no avail as whatever was in the cloth overwhelmed her senses as well as her consciousness.

Try as she might the performer couldn't fight it off entirely, the darkness soon encroached her vision and she passed out then crumpled to the floor after she was let go, the voice along with a few others faded away to audible buzzing then nothing at all.

"Take her to one of the rooms around here and tie her up but be gentle about it. And not a word to the boss about this either, got it?"

"Sir! Yes, Sir Zero! Cap'n!"

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

When she came to Aero woke up and noticed that she was in a room of sorts, a couple of tables and some chairs were lined up on both sides of the room. She felt some pressure on her body and saw that she was tied up if the ropes binding her to the chair were anything to go by. Figures. Aero should've been more aware of her surroundings and not let her guard down which was a huge mistake that put her in this position in the first place.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked none other than Zero, Edgar Ektor's top henchman. Aero narrowed her eyes at the man, even though Ektor was her top priority she never understood why the martial artist made it his mission to get in her way. She was after Zero's boss NOT him, so why was he so hellbent on interfering with her instead, unless his boss told Zero to keep Aero busy for awhile.

"So, you've finally come to, eh Aero?" Zero asked as he slowly made his way to her. 

"Untie me, Zero!" Aero barked at her captor who only shook his head in response.

"Nope. Sorry, dollface."

"I have to get to Ektor and save the kidnapped performers, I don't have time to deal with you right now!"

A smirk played on Zero's lips, "You don't? But I have time to deal with you and plenty of it at that. Master Ektor should be the least of your concerns for now."

The performer growled as she struggled in her restraints, Zero was such a pest and he made sure to keep it that way much to Aero's annoyance.

"My job is to keep you here and make sure you don't get in Master Ektor's way while also getting as much info as I can out of you. I'll make you a deal. If you talk and tell me what you know then I might untie those ropes and let you leave."

"And if I refuse to talk?" She challenged back in defiance.

"Then you leave me no other choice," her captor said darkly, pulling out a knife from his pocket.

Aero shivered in fear, she knew that Zero had either at the very least distracted or attacked her under Ektor's orders to injure the performer, but never knew that he would try to outright kill her. She closed her eyes as she braced for Zero's knife to stab or slice into her skin and make her bleed out but nothing happened. When she opened them back up she saw the martial artist sitting at one of the tables cutting a piece of chocolate cake for himself. The sweet scent permeated the room and then Aero's nose, making the performer's mouth water and her stomach growl. As much as she wanted to continue resisting the smell of the cake was too much for her and she gave into her hunger.

"Can I have some?" She begged, anything to shut her stomach up before it growled again.

"No cake unless you speak," Zero reminded as he put a fresh slice on a plate.

Aero let out a small whine, disappointed that she wouldn't get any cake until she said anything. But what would she say? Both Ektor and Zero knew the reason why Aero came here so what was the point of telling him any information that they already knew, unless Zero had an ulterior motive as his reason for keeping Aero in this very room. Pretty sure that cake wasn't it.

Zero was just about to eat his portion when he glanced over at his captive, Aero's brown eyes looked at the table pleadingly. He contemplated over whether or not giving Aero some cake now or rewarding her if she said something useful. With a sigh Zero got up from his seat and walked over to her plate in hand. It wouldn't sit well with him if he let Aero starve while he ate in front of her.

"Here."

"Wait, you're going to feed me?"

"Do you wanna eat or not?"

"Fine," Aero huffed before opening her mouth to let Zero feed her.

The cake was just as sweet it smelled, the texture and flavor dancing on her taste buds as Aero chewed. When she was finished with that piece Zero fed her another one. After downing about a quarter of the cake, Zero took a napkin to wipe the performer's face of any crumbs or leftover frosting before putting the cake away for later and walking back over to his captive.

"Zero, tell me the real reason why you brought me here," Aero said, still aware of the martial artist's motive. "I'm sure that you interrogating me for anything that you and Ektor already know wasn't it."

"You'd be right on that part," Zero replied casually. "As much as I keep getting in your way, the reason is that I like you."

"Like me? But weren't you trying to kill me in the past?"

"That was under Master's orders, but not now and I really do like you. You are pretty cute too, especially when you blush."

Aero was dumbfounded, she never knew that all those encounters between the two of them would lead to Zero developing a crush on her. Unfortunately for Aero, she didn't have time to ask another question when a pair of hands gently cupped her face and lips meeting her own, catching the performer off guard as Zero kissed her. It took Aero a few seconds to snap out of her shock before her eyes fluttered shut and she reciprocated the movement. The kiss was like a double-edged sword, it felt good but so bad at the same time because Zero was the enemy who was working for ANOTHER enemy. 

Lust hazing over her mind, Aero wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around the martial artist's neck and pull him close, but she couldn't do that as long as her arms were tied behind the chair. Zero broke the kiss before he was was too far gone to stop himself from ripping off Aero's restraints and pinning her to a bed to have his way with her. He smiled sweetly at the performer as he raised a gloved hand to stroke her soft, black hair, admiring the shades of pink dusting her face. 

"Sorry I pulled that knife out on you earlier, Aero," Zero apologized genuinely. "I kinda figured you were hungry but I would never hurt you no matter how mad I got. But if those idiots did, I'll deal with them personally."

He reached around her to untie the ropes holding Aero to the chair until she was freed then frowned as he turned away, realizing the situation they were both in. Due to Zero working for Ektor and Aero trying to stop the evil clown their relationship wouldn't work, they were on opposite sides of the spectrum after all. Maybe if things weren't the way they were now both Zero and Aero would and could be happy together. And with the way he had been treating her in the past, it wouldn't surprise him if the circus performer didn't return his feelings. 

She quietly rose from her seat and rubbed her wrists as she stared at Zero's back. Although he tried to hide it Aero caught hint of the frown marring his face with concern mirroring her own. Aero didn't know why Zero frowned before he turned away from her, was he contemplating on whether or not that untying her was the right thing to do? Before she could get ahold of her thoughts however, the words left her mouth.

"Does he-----Does Ektor know how you feel about me?"

He looked back at her then shook his head, sandy brown ponytail and white headband moving in sync with his head, "No and I don't plan on telling him anytime soon nor does he know about me meeting up with you here. Last thing I need is Ektor using you as a bargaining chip to get me to do my job." A minute pause followed by a sigh, "If you don't like me back I understand with the way I treated you and all."

Another sigh escaped his lips. Zero truly felt bad for what he did to Aero and thought that he could never atone for that, he never really did mean to hurt her but the martial artist did it because his boss told him to. Before he could wallow anymore in his self-pity Aero's hands held one of his own and squeezed it lightly, a reassuring smile on her own face.

"It's okay. I forgive you, Zero."

"But Aero, I---"

Aero put a finger to the martial artist's lips to shush him, "I understand that you were following orders and as much as I still want to hold it against you for what you did to me, I can't stay mad. Sure I'm still mad at Ektor and his goons but not you." 

Zero's eyes blinked in surprise, he didn't understand how she could just forgive him like this but she did. Damn and bless Aero for her kind heart, she was just too kind for her own good especially to someone like him. Standing on her tiptoes the performer pressed a feather light kiss to his cheek, making a gasp slip out of Zero's mouth and catching him off guard as his face turned red as his vest and Aero's jacket and boots. 

"A-Aero?"

"I felt the same way about you too," she replied, brown eyes twinkling with admiration at her rival. "At first, I didn't know what I was feeling at the time but as time went on I found myself thinking more and more about you, Zero. I had a feeling that we were going to meet again sooner or later but I didn't know that you were gonna ambush me!"

Zero held his hands out anxiously as he felt her gaze on him narrow, "I'm sorry, but it was the only way I could get to talk to you alone without the boss's grunts following me around and eavesdropping on our conversation. Not only that, I don't think this'll work out between us, Aero. I really wish things weren't this way."

"Zero..."

"But enough of that, I'm going on ahead. Since you're already here to do what you need to do, better bring your A game, Aero. Show us what you've got."

Aero nodded, understanding all too well. "Right. I won't hold back."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear."

Something between a grin and a smirk made itself know on Zero's face. He could tell that she was being serious right now just as much as he was. Without another word he turned around and left through a another door in the room to meet up with Ektor while Aero would go her usual route around the museum. It wouldn't be long before she eventually made it near the top where the two of them would be waiting for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this fic I got some inspiration from ShizaLuckyDevil on Deviantart who made humanized fanart of these two and the big bad himself. Just copy the link or drag and drop to another tab.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/shizaluckydevil/gallery/71159076/sega-humanization


End file.
